The popularity of digital signage is growing at a rapid pace. Many public areas use electronic signs for advertisement or as an information source. Adding interactivity to a digital sign opens up new possibilities for both businesses and consumers.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.